Forum:You Know You're from Michigan When
The following is a list of humorous jokes that were originally posted to Facebook by a friend of the Dozerfleet founder's. Where that friend got it from remains unknown. Excerpt Fall 2006 * You know why to be amazed that the Tigers are actually in the World Series. * You define "summer" as three months of bad sledding. * You think "alkaline batteries" were named for a Tiger outfielder. * You can identify an "Ohio" accent. * Your idea of a seven-course meal is a six pack and a bucket of smelt. * If, during the summer, there are more out-of-state plates than Michigan plates. * Owning a Japanese car is a hanging offense in your hometown. * You know how to play (and pronounce) Euchre. * The "Big Mac" is something that you drive across. * You believe that "down south" means Toledo. * You bake with soda and drink pop. * You drive 75 on the highway and you pass on the right. * Your little league baseball game was snowed out. * You learned how to drive a boat before you learned how to ride a bike. * You know how to pronounce "Mackinac". * The word "thumb" has geographical significance. * You have experienced frostbite and sunburn in the same week. * You expect Vernor's when you order ginger ale. * You know that Kalamazoo not only exists, but that it isn't far from Hell. * Your favorite holidays are Christmas, Thanksgiving, the opening of deer season, and Halloween. * Your snowmobile, lawn mower, and fishing boat all have big block Chevy engines. * At least one person in your family disowns you for the week of the Michigan/Michigan State football game. * You know what a "millage" is. * Traveling coast-to-coast means driving from Port Huron to Muskegon. * Half the change in your pocket is Canadian, eh. * You show people where you grew up by pointing to a spot on your hand. * You know what a "Yooper" is. * Your car rusts out before you need the brakes done. * Half the people you know say they are from Detroit... yet you don't personally know anyone who actually lives in Detroit. * "Up North" means north of Clare. * You know what a pastie is. * You occasionally cheer "Go Lions...and take the Tigers with you!" * Snow tires come standard on all your cars. * At least 25% of your relatives work for the auto industry. * You don't understand what the big deal about Chicago is. * Octopus and hockey go together as naturally as hot dogs and baseball. * You know more about chill factors and lake effect than you'd EVER like to know! * Your snowblower has more miles on it than your car. * Shoveling the driveway constitutes a great upper body workout. * When giving directions, you refer to "A Michigan Left," meaning a U-turn. * You know when it has rained - because of the smell of worms. * You never watch the Weather Channel - you can just assume they're wrong. * The snowmen you make in your front yard actually freeze - solid! * The snow freezes so hard that you can actually walk across it and not break it or leave any marks. * All your shoes are called "tennis shoes", even though no one here plays tennis anyway. * Your major school field trip includes camping and cross-country skiing. * Half your friends have a perfect sledding hill right in their own backyard. * When your relatives call you a troll because you live "under" the bridge. * When your idea of a family vacation is going to Cedar Point. * Going to the "party store" isn't to buy balloons. It's to buy beer.